


Both, Together

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Domestic, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon wants Illya's attention, and because he's handsome and smells nice, he gets it.  Later, Gaby comes home and the boys help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desert Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon takes a bath and does his best to get his Peril's attention.
> 
> (Napollya chapter)

“Peril,” Napoleon called languidly. “Bring me the lotion in the very pale pink bottle on my dressing table, would you?”

Illya looked up from his chessboard and sighed. He had heard the water draining out the bathtub a few moments before, so he knew there was a chance Napoleon would soon be doing something to distract him. Napoleon had many, many fine qualities but patience was not one of them… and he had been annoyed, to say the least that Illya had been paying more attention to his game of chess than he had to his Cowboy.

When Illya had suggested the bath, he had thought that Napoleon would have soaked a little longer than he did.

But he decided to be nice and take Napoleon the lotion he requested. There were what seemed to be hundreds of bottles and jars of different cosmetics on that table, and Illya had no idea what any of them were for. He guessed at which bottle Napoleon wanted and took it into the bathroom.

Napoleon was standing in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist. His face was freshly shaved, and he was applying a somewhat musky aftershave lotion. Illya watched for a moment before handing him the bottle he held.

When Napoleon saw what he was holding, instead of thanking him, he laughed. Illya was annoyed… he had been gracious enough to leave his chess game for this, and he was being laughed at.

“Peril, that's bath oil!” Napoleon laughed. “Don't you know what lotion looks like?”

“Of course I know...” Illya sighed and stopped himself. There was no point in arguing. “Which bottle do you want? Do not say a color, tell me what label on bottle says.”

Napoleon looked up at him innocently. “It's called Desert Flower, and it has a gold lid. There's a matching dusting powder… bring that too.”

With another sigh, Illya returned to the dressing table and found the requested items. But before he could take them to the bathroom, Napoleon came out and sprawled himself across the bed. Illya handed him the lotion and sat back down at the table behind his chessboard.

It was then that Napoleon began his efforts to distract his Peril. He dropped his towel and sat naked on the bed and slowly poured a dollop of lotion into his hand. Then he sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back slightly and massaged the lotion into his chest.

Illya watched out the corner of his eye, cursing Napoleon for looking so damn good all the time.

When he finished his chest, Napoleon rubbed lotion down his arms and then began on his legs. “Smells nice, doesn't it?”

Illya nodded. “Very nice.”

Napoleon's hands moved across his legs, rubbing and massaging, and showing off muscles and talented fingers… and it was sensual on purpose, Illya was sure.

“I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me with this?” Napoleon asked innocently.

Illya debated for a moment. On the one hand, he did want to touch Napoleon. But on the other, he knew if he went over there, he'd not be finishing practicing chess any time soon. But he looked up at Napoleon again, his skin soft and sweet smelling and his hair wavy and still wet… and he figured that he could practice chess any time. He was weak.

He sat behind Napoleon on the bed and took the bottle of lotion from him. Without hesitation he began to rub the lotion on Napoleon's back and broad shoulders, stealing a little kiss on his neck every now and again. He enjoyed the feeling of his Cowboy's muscles warming under his touch… and every time he thought to himself how happy he was with the decision to forget about chess, he gave Napoleon another little kiss.

“Peril...” Napoleon began. “Stop all that kissing unless you're going to back it up with something more.”

Illya smiled to himself, and tipped Napoleon's face in his direction. He kissed him passionately on the lips, and before he closed his eyes he saw that there was a little smile on Napoleon's face. It made him smile, too.

Gently he pushed Napoleon onto his back, and he began to kiss his way down the man's body. When he got to Napoleon's crotch, he looked up into his eyes.

“Planning to speak a little French?” Napoleon asked, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

Illya shook his head at Napoleon's playfulness, a bit of a blush on his cheeks, as he went to work in unraveling his Cowboy. He licked the length of his shaft before caressing that sweet spot under his balls. Napoleon let out a soft moan.

“Let's both do each other,” Napoleon suggested. “At once.”

Illya quickly shed his clothes and got on his back. Napoleon laid on top of him, his face near Illya's dick. Illya went back to licking on Napoleon and tried to focus on that as he felt himself being stroked to hardness.

Illya took the slow approach, licking and teasing and kissing, while rubbing and stroking and massaging. Napoleon, however, was much more direct. After getting Illya hard, he took the head of his cock into his mouth and then took the rest in half an inch at a time until he was deep throating him.

It felt _so_ good, he wanted to cry out… but he was determined to make Napoleon feel as good as he was feeling, so he didn't stop. As Napoleon bobbed his head and sucked him with an impressive level of expertise, Illya continued to lick him, now circling his tongue around Napoleon's head as he pumped the shaft with his hand.

As Illya began to take Napoleon's shaft into his mouth, Napoleon began to tease him. It felt weird and good at the same time, and it reminded him he was even closer to his orgasm than he thought. He started to finger Napoleon… he knew that would get him going too.

Within a moment, Napoleon was bucking his hips, effectively face fucking Illya, and Illya was feeling his own muscles tense and his balls hitch up. Napoleon was still sucking the life out of him, and it was working.

They both reached their climax shortly thereafter. They licked one another clean, and Napoleon turned around and snuggled into Illya's side. He was obviously happy because he got what he had been wanting… and Illya had to admit, he was pleased about what he got, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, I have a post [here](http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/post/140201483638/in-doing-research-for-a-the-man-from-uncle) on tumblr about my headcanons for Napoleon's bath and beauty products. (Because reseatch, yay!)


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaby has been away for two days, and in some ways she doesn't get the welcome home she deserves, but in others, she's quite pleased with how her boys greet her.
> 
> (Gaby x Illya X Napoleon chapter)

Gaby came home late. She'd been on a solo mission, and when she was finally able to get back to her boys, she hoped they'd have dinner waiting for her, perhaps hug and cuddle her and tell her how much they missed her. But that wasn't the case. When she got in, the two of them were sound asleep.

They'd had sex without her… looked like they didn't even miss her.

She sighed, trying not to feel left out, and slipped her shoes off. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into one of Illya's pajama shirts. They made the best nightgowns. She went back into the bedroom, picked up a bottle of lotion from the floor and shrugged. Napoleon typically used products she liked, so took a bit of lotion and rubbed it on her legs.

When she set the bottle down, she heard stirring from on the bed.

“You're home,” Illya said, yawning. But then he smiled, and she had to fight to remember that she was a tad annoyed with the two of them.

“Yes, I am,” she replied. “Now go back to sleep… looks like you two wore yourselves out. Again.”

Napoleon rolled over and grumbled. “Well, you weren't here. Turn off that damn light and get in bed.”

Gaby shook her head. “Some warm welcome this is! I've been gone two days and I come home to see you've had all this fun without me, and now you're being snippy with me.”

Illya sat up. “Only Cowboy is snippy. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Napoleon protested. “Hence the insistence that you get in this bed.”

Gaby smiled and shook her head. They were idiots, both of them. But they were her idiots, and she had missed them. God, she loved them. She climbed on the bed, in between the two of them, and kissed both of them on the cheek. She yawned and stretched, and then kissed each of them again, this time on the lips.

“Since you've both gotten what you need, I think you should take care of me,” she said. “It's only fair.”

Napoleon put his hand on her thigh and kissed her neck. “She's right, Peril.”

“We can't let her think we didn't miss her,” Illya added. He kissed her softly on the lips and Napoleon continued to kiss her neck and run his hand up her thigh. 

Napoleon pulled Gaby's nightgown up over her head and tossed it down on the floor where Illya's clothes rested. Gaby laid back on the bed and Napoleon and Illya took turns kissing her. Illya kissed his way down to her breasts and started licking and kissing at her nipples. She moaned softly, as she was incredibly sensitive there, and Napoleon kissed the sound right out of her mouth.

While Illya kissed and sucked and caressed her breasts, Napoleon made his way down to her center and began to lick her. Both of them spoiling her felt so amazing. It was like they had rehearsed this – how to melt Gaby in three and a half seconds. She moaned loudly, unashamedly, and the boys seemed to be encouraged by the sounds she made. Napoleon licked faster and Illya let his hand wander down far enough to stick two fingers inside her. He fingered her, loosened her up entirely, while Napoleon licked her clit relentlessly.

She was so happy in that moment. She didn't think it could possibly get better.

“Which one of us do you to fuck you?” Illya asked.

Gaby moaned in response. She thought of the two of them – Illya, who was passionate and always knew whether she needed something rough or something tender, and Napoleon, who was always so energetic and eager to please – and she wanted them both. Not one at a time, but both at once.

“I can take you both,” she replied.

Illya raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Gaby nodded. “So long as you both pull out. Or I'll murder you.”

“She's not kidding,” Napoleon said with a smile, looking up at the both of them.

Gaby shook her head at the two of them and went on with her plan. “Lay on your back, Solo.” When he was lying down, she straddled him. Illya reached across the and grabbed the jar of Vaseline off the bedside table. Gaby watched in anticipation as they each took a dollop of the stuff and used it to slick themselves, though truth be told, as excited as Gaby was, she wasn't sure they'd need it.

She sat on Napoleon's dick first, and he pushed inside her easily. They both moaned out loud at the contact.

“I always forget how good you feel when it's been too long,” Napoleon managed. He ran his hands up her bare chest and moaned again.

While a triumphant look on her face, she looked over her shoulder at Illya. “Your turn.”

Illya kissed her softly and got behind her. She leaned forward some, and he lined up to push in next to Napoleon. He was big enough and strong enough to support her weight if need be. Slowly, he pushed his head into her and entered her body, and all three of them moaned loudly. The feeling of the two of them filling her so full was incredible. She thought it would hurt more… but her body wanted it. Her body was ready for it.

She tried to rock her hips a bit, but she saw that it worked better when she stood still and let Illya do most of the moving. For his part, it was like fucking and frotting all at once, because he got to be inside her and rub against Napoleon at the same time. Judging by the sounds he was making, he was enjoying himself immensely.

Gaby liked where she was sitting because she got to watch Napoleon's face. He was quieter than he usually was in bed, but he looked like he was dying and going straight to heaven right there in that bed.

And for Gaby, it was amazing. Just having the two of them inside her, their movement as slight as it was, was enough to put her over the edge. She moaned and her body quaked with an orgasm. She felt so satisfied that she could have curled up and gone to sleep right there.

“Pull out,” she said, as soon she was fully back in her body.

Illya slid out of her slowly, and once he did, she dismounted Napoleon. She laid between the two of them, both of them still full aroused, and jerked each of them off at the same time. Illya came first, followed seconds later by Napoleon. She made them lick her hands clean after.

“You boys love me,” she sighed happily.

Illya nuzzled her. “Of course, Little Chop shop Girl. Very much.”

“Oh, I know,” she replied. “It was a statement, not a question.”

Napoleon snorted a laugh. “You're terrible.”

“You're one to talk, Cowboy,” Illya replied.

Gaby shook her head and laughed at them both. With a yawn, she settled between them. She was so incredibly happy… and so incredibly pleased that she came home when she did.

**Author's Note:**

> My 69th posted story and it features a scene with a pairing 69ing... and I swear this is a coincidence.


End file.
